


The Coolest Guy in The World

by Onceyourempire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceyourempire/pseuds/Onceyourempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has been, will be, and is the coolest guy in the world to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coolest Guy in The World

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was on plurk and two people I knew were writing Dave/Jade stuff, and so I got inspired! I wanted to write something really derp and sweet and this came out of it. Ahhh, I love Jade.

Your name is Jade Harley and to you, the coolest guy in the whole world is Dave Strider.

You can’t pinpoint what exactly about Dave is cool. Is it the shades, perched perfectly on his nose at all times? Is it the irony that drips from his every word and metaphor? Is it his sick beats which make you giggle every time you hear them? It’s all of those things and more.  
You have been friends with Dave for many years. You knew him before, when he had a bro. You knew him after, when he had nothing. You know him now, when you and him and your two other friends all attend the same college. You knew him first as red text on a screen that didn’t know what punctuation was and believed run-on sentences were God. Back then, he had Bro. Bro was supposed to be even cooler than Dave, a feat which to this day blows your mind. It doesn’t seem possible because Dave is the coolest. You’ll never tell Dave this, but you think Dave has always been cooler than Bro. Bro was never really tangible to you. He was a story from Dave, an idol. Bro was untouchable and Dave was always there. Besides, Dave just was the personification of cool. For Bro to be cooler than cool was impossible so by your logic, he couldn’t be that cool. But Dave thought so and still does, so you never ever tell him.

That is pretty much the only thing you do not tell Dave. Dave is a good listener, despite what some people might think. Okay, maybe he can be a little off-putting with his coolness, but he really is the best listener you have ever met! He never judges or tries to help, just listens and watches you with the traces of a smile around his lips and nods at all the right places. He’ll offer a question when you want one and make an observation when it’s the perfect time. Dave always has ideal timing, which in a listener is key. He listens to everything and anything you have to say and even though his perfect poker face might set some people off, you like it. It’s how you know he’s really paying attention. You can always tell when Dave is paying attention. It’s in the tilt of his shoulders and the turn of his head. You notice things about Dave that no one else does and you like to think it’s vice versa as well.

Like- here’s an example of both how cooooooooool Dave is and how he notices everything about you, even things you are so good at hiding. Last week, you were walking with him and you were limping a little, just a very little bit, just playing it off like it was nothing when really it hurt so badly you almost wanted to cry. Earlier that day, you had been playing with Beq, chasing after him, when you tripped and fell funny. Beq was worried but you waved him off because you are a Harley and Harleys don’t cry about anything, especially not a silly fall! But Dave noticed, asked what happened. You told him and said it was nothing and laughed. He didn’t listen, not to the second part, because he knew you were lying. He stopped walking and picked you up. Like a sack or a puppy, but like a bride, like you were a princess. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, asked him what he was doing because really this was a very silly thing to do in the middle of a public street.

He walked you to his beater of a car, and put you down long enough to open the door for you. Really! He carried you and then opened the door for you! It was like being a princess and he was a knight in shining armor. You told him so and he shrugged. “Just taking care of you, Harley” he said, with that same aura of a smile he wears around you over his mouth. He drove you to the hospital and held your hand when they did an x-ray, even though hospitals make him nervous because of they made Bro nervous. He listens to the doctor when she tells you that you twisted your ankle and need crutches and a brace. He carries you back to the car and buys you a brace. It was really the coolest and nicest thing anyone has done for you in a long time, and he didn’t even mind. He faced his fear of hospitals for you, which is really the best part to you.

Now he’s spending all this time with you because the doctor doesn’t want you walking around much. You’re both sitting on the couch at Rose’s house, because she lives the closest to campus. You’re playing some video game that Dave is ultra-pro at, but you can tell he’s letting you win every once in a while. You know this because you’re barely trying. You’re too busy watching him play. You notice the little crinkle around his mouth when he’s concentrating, and how his hair glows in the old-timey light of the lamps in Rose’s house. You like the lamps a lot, because they’re like the ones you had at home. You like them even more because they seem to cast light which fits perfectly on Dave. The orange shine attaches itself to him like it was born to be there and he looks like a painting. For a few minutes, you can hardly believe he is real, that someone this cool and this nice and this good of a listener is one of your best friends and actually exists on this planet. It’s fantastic- like he’s a fairytale dropped into your life.

Dave looks at you and you look back at the screen with a smile. He tilts his head at you and the feeling of a smile on him returns. He lets you win the next round.

You look over at him again, only ten minutes later, because he’s winning again and there’s nothing to do but look at him. He’s grown up a lot since you were kids. Where there used to be wiry lines and thinness there is now broad shoulders and hard-packed muscle. You always thought John would be the stockier of the two and Dave the skinner, but it’s turned out to be the exact opposite. Dave is a solid presence and you feel safe just sitting next to him. You feel like you could fall asleep on him right now and nothing bad would ever happen to you again. At the thought, you realize you are, in fact, a little sleepy. So you ask him if you can sleep on him. He tilts his head again, but says sure, go ahead. This gives you a jolt of glee because you know Dave doesn’t like being touched much. Dave really is the coolest.  
You drop the controller and snuggle into Dave’s side, leaning your head on his warm shoulder. He tenses a little but doesn’t say anything. Your fingers find their way into the sleeve of his shirt as your eyes droop closed. With your busted ankle on the ground, this is a little awkward, but you can’t bring yourself to care.

Your name is Jade Harley, and you have a bit of a crush on the coolest guy in the whole world.

And you think he might have one on you too.


End file.
